<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since Sentinel by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250982">Since Sentinel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autobot - Freeform, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Enemies to Lovers, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, ball bearings, usb cable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Sentinel....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since Sentinel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Sentinel is part of the Elite Guard he has perfected the science of sexual intercourse (fucking) and sucking and he’s become the most sexual Autobot on Cybertron. Here is his story:’</p><p>Sentinel Prime is an Autobot bound by no labels; they limit him, make him feel unlike the limitless, powerful being he truly is. No, Sentinel is not straight.</p><p>Nor would he call himself gay.</p><p>But he sure as hell is sexual.</p><p>He steps out of the washrack, his blue plating dripping, still steaming with a radiant warmth that reminds him that yes, he is online, and yes he lives to fuck. He stops in front of the mirror to land a firm smack on his massive ball bearings. He shivers with delight at the sensation; so much power, so much sex.</p><p>“Oh, I’m going to fuck tonight.” He chuckles to himself in the mirror, gazing into his own sexual optics, quite sexually. He knows he’s going to fuck, and hard. But first he must prepare himself. First he must teach his piston some manners</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>